The Body
by killedbyanemu
Summary: Havoc is now a CSI for the military and Riza's body if found and an evil plan unfolds...read and find out. Somebody Dies in later chapter! Chapter 7 is up
1. Chapter 1

Detective Havoc

By THE Emu

Sup, this story is a weird mix of FMA and Crime Scene Investigation (CSI), although no people from CSI are in the story. This is my first fic and I was a little weird and hyper so have fun! Also this takes place after the season ends.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or FMA in any way shape or form.

Chapter 1

Riza Dies

"So… it looks like she was shot from behind." declared Detective lieutenant Jean Havoc, holding a cigarette loosely between his lips. Jean Havoc was detective lieutenant for the town of Ishbal. Ishbal is a ghastly place to live, it is like the slums of New York, there is a war going on and there are lots of Homicides, suicides, and numerous other crimes. Jean was also observing some blood spatter on the wall when his vision was quickly thrown out of focus by the rapid flashing of a camera flash.

"Oh hey Darrel, how are you?" said Havoc turning around and noticing his old time friend.

"Good, thanks, sorry did I throw off your vision?" replied Darrel. Darrel has been Havoc's friend since high school, and they went to College together. He is the same age as Havoc but only 5'6 inches tall, he has black hair, cut in a slightly long buzz cut. Darrel continued to photograph the crime scene while Havoc spoke to a nearby Police Officer.

"So do we have any witnesses?" asked Havoc in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yes only one, but I don't know if his testimony will hold up in court." Responded the Cop.

"Why not? Asked Havoc

"Well, it seems that the only reason he saw what happened here was because he was peeping in on our dead friend over there." Said the Cop

"Oh great, a crime with little forensic evidence and a pervert for a witness." Said Havoc letting out a huge sigh "well where is he?"

"He is outside to the right with The Fuhrer" said the Cop

"The Fuhrer? What is he doing here?" asked Havoc

"Well, the dead girl over there is Riza Hawkeye, Brigadier General for the military." Answered the cop

"Yes I know but still it makes no sense to me, he only shows up when _he _might be involved." Replied Havoc

"Anyway do you know her?" asked the Cop.

"Yes I do, I was her subordinate in the military." said Havoc

"You used to be a lieutenant in the military?" asked the cop

"Yes I used to be but now I am a General"

"Well it looks like Brigadier General Havoc now, also I don't appreciate being called a pervert General" said a familiar voice from the doorway. "Long time no see sir, how have you been?" asked Havoc saluting the familiar figure

"At ease General and good thank you for asking. Also I wasn't peeping I was observing Riza, I suspected someone of following her for some time but I could not prove anything so I started to follow her, making sure but I saw nothing and could not see this coming and I see the fault as my own." declared the mysterious voice...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Investigation Continues

STOP!

Make sure you read chapter 1 first!

"It's not your fault Sir, you were just looking out for her, and no one could have foreseen this." Replied Havoc

"Yes it is; I should have told her if I did she may have been more alert and could have helped herself" said Fhurer Roy Mustang.

Roy Mustang had short black hair, muscular, and he is about 6 feet tall. Roy also had an eye patch due to and unfortunate confrontation with Pride. Roy had a very gloomy tone to his voice. "Havoc, the Coroner (the person who transports dead bodies from crime scenes to medical examiners office) is here to remove the body, is it ok or do you want him to wait?" asked Darrel

"Let me just glance over the body and then yes he can" replied Havoc.

On that note Havoc, Roy, and Darrel went over to the body and started to examine it. Havoc found a small out of place blood drop on Riza's pants; he then got a q-tip and got a sample of the blood. Roy then noticed some defensive wounds on Riza's hands.

"Hey, Havoc look here" said Roy.

"That's weird, if she was shot why would she have these severe wounds on her hands? It almost looks like… never mind." Thought Havoc "Darrel the coroner can take her away now" said Havoc

"Ok I'll go tell him." Replied Darrel "you can haul her away now" said Darrel

"Great, thanks" said the coroner with a tone of deception in his voice. Then the coroner then went in and removed Riza's body.

"So who do you think killed her?" asked Darrel

"Well I don't know, not too many people have to big of a grudge against her." Replied Mustang, Then they all walked carefully around the room with a UV light looking for evidence. Havoc found some more blood spatter on the wall near where Riza's body was; he then took a sample of the blood.

They then returned to the lab and dropped of the blood and other trace evidence to be processed. They then went to the medical examiner's office. "So, let's go see what killed her." Said Roy with a glum look on his face, as if he didn't want to know. The three then went in and spoke to the Medical Examiner (the person who performs the autopsies) and she said that no body under that name had been delivered...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"... I'm alive."

STOP!

Please make sure you've read the first two chapters!

"W-W-What do you mean no body under that name has been delivered? We saw the coroner take her away! He was even in a county appointed van!" yelled Darrel

"What do you mean we, Roy and I were looking around the other side of the room we didn't even see him come in or leave!" said Havoc with a slight tone of panic in his voice.

"I was afraid of this, let's head back to central there is something I need to do." Said Roy. After that they all got in a military van waiting outside, Darrel left and did not go with them, and headed for the central offices. "Well here we are the central offices." Stated Roy. The three then made there way into the central offices, they were almost there when...

"Hay guys look at this" said Armstrong ripping his shirt off and showing everyone his muscles with those dammed sparkles around him

"Armstrong! Enough, you always do that!" yelled Ed "sorry but that gets annoying after a while."

"It's ok, no hard feelings" replied Maes with a huge smile on his face.

"Anyway, Ed or Maes, do either of you know where Librarian Scheska is?" asked Havoc

"No, I haven't seen her all day. I think she got called away for some sort of meeting." Replied Maes

"Me neither, I heard the same thing." Ed replied

"Everyone now, run, follow me!" yelled Roy

"WTF is going on?" shouted Ed, and Havoc at the same time.

"No time, just run" bellowed Roy

THUMP Riza's body hit the table. "Now my friend, you'll get what's coming to you" said the Coroner as he raised a huge butcher knife. He aimed it so it would slice her head right off. Blade in place he started to swing down when a cold hand grabbed his wrist, stopping the knife

"Not cough so fast, you should make sure your victim is dead first...I'm alive." said Riza meekly as she kicked the knife out of his hand and drew her gun.

"Now my dear Barry _you_ will get what's coming to you" Riza said.

A knife flew through the air...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A possible traitor?

STOP!

Make sure to read the first 3 chapters!

The group of guys went flying towards the evidence lab and ran to the lab Tec.

"Dan, please tell me you have the evidence from Riza's case processed!" huffed Roy

"Yes here it is." Said Dan

"Oh great thanks" sighed Havoc. They quickly thumbed through the reports and almost fainted when they saw who the out of place blood belonged to.

"NO WAY, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I HELPED KILL HIM!" yelled Ed

"I know but how? Is he really still alive?" asked Roy

"I have no idea how! I crushed his skull and saw his seal brake, is just impossible!" stated Ed as he paced the room thinking.

"Now, no one but Scar, 2 Ishbalan kids, and an Ishbalan elder survived. So who could have had the power to...no that's impossible no one can accept AL!" concluded Ed

"Yes that's true but why would he? Al couldn't and wouldn't do such a thing." Replied Havoc

"no way Al would...except" thought Ed

Meanwhile the knife hit the floor with a thud and Riza jumped out of the way.

"Grr...get back here and let me chop you!" yelled Barry chasing Riza. Riza was running when she is all of a sudden pinned to the wall by none other than...

"A Homunculus!" shouted Riza.

"Barry now that I have her just hanging around stop fooling around and chop her" said a voice coming from the shadows.

"Yes ma'am" replied Barry in a very stern tone.

Right as Barry approached the struggling Riza, Roy, Ed, and Havoc came bursting through the door and Riza leaned forward, ripping her shirt and when she fell to the ground she fell down in pain, realizing the knife had cut her leg. Lust then came out of the shadows and Roy put a wall of fire between Riza and Lust.

"Don't think you can kill the Brigadier General of the Military that quickly" Said Roy as he ran through the wall of fire, torching lust in her shoes. Lust then ran and Ed and Havoc helped Riza to her feet. Roy then picked her up and they ran and Barry followed them yelling

"Stop, get back here I haven't lived up to my end of the bargain yet!"...

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Al a traitor...no

STOP!

Make sure to read the first 4 chapters!

Roy, Ed, Havoc, and Riza made it back to central all in one piece; they were completely out of breath as they shut the door to Roy's office.

"Well, thanks for saving me guys, more importantly do any of you know how Barry is now alive again?" Asked Riza

"No, none of us do, but what was weird was he said something about his end of the bargain." Stated Havoc

"ya what was that about?" asked Roy

"Well if Al did do this then there is only 1 reason why..." said Ed before being cut off by Riza

"WHAT! You guys suspect Alphonse?" asked Riza

"Well ya think about it, I saw Barry killed, I killed him and the only one who can do a successful human transmutation is Al, so yes we at least suspect him" said Ed.

"What do we do now?" asked Havoc

"Let's think, who would want Barry alive?" asked Ed pacing the room. They all started thinking about who in the world would want him alive. Roy went to the library with the others to search records on any contacts Barry had, the only contacts Barry had were Lust, Envy, and Gluttony.

"Now that's weird" said Roy

"What's weird?" asked Ed, Riza, and Havoc at the same time.

"Well the only contacts Barry had were the homunculi" said Roy

"Really? You mean Lust, Envy, and Gluttony?" asked Ed

"Yes, those are the ones" stated Roy

"Why would the Homunculi want him alive though?" asked Riza. They all sat there for a minuet thinking why the homunculi would want Barry alive.

"Well it's possible... The homunculi want to get the military out of the way, and Barry would be more than happy to chop each and every one of us up so... they may have teamed up" said Roy

"Yes that's very possible but it still does not explain how he is alive again." Replied Riza

"No it doesn't but I know..." said Ed

"How then?" asked Havoc

"Al preformed a human transmutation." Answered Ed

"we went over this Edward, Alphonse had no reason to!" said Riza.

"Yes he did, and I know why..." said Ed

Is Alphonse a traitor? Will they ever really figure out why he would? Any way Review please! I really value your opinion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They find out the truth...

STOP!

Make sure to read the first 5 chapter!

"... he would do a Human Transmutation, when it risks so much" said Ed with gloomy tone to his voice.

"Wait a second... if the homunculi wanted us out of the way, why would they not just come here and kill us them selves?" asked Havoc

"Probably because we know their weaknesses and if they were to attack we could exploit them and beat them; whereas Barry we don't know his weakness and he is the master of abduction, he is also more then willing to kill anybody." Answered Riza as she tried to comprehend the fact that Alphonse may have helped the Homunculi.

"We're not getting anywhere by just sitting here, let's go to Barry's butcher shop to see if we can find anything there" said Roy. On that note they all headed to Barry's Butcher Shop.

"Oh man, this place brings back some bad memories" said Ed as his shivered at the thought. They we're walking around the abandoned butcher shop when they heard BAM. Everyone turned and saw Al looking like he was trying to sneak out.

"H-H-Hi everybody, what are you all doing here?" asked Al. The group paused for a moment, an awkward silence ensued.

"We were looking for you Alphonse." Replied Riza

"What are you doing here Al?" asked Havoc

"Well it... kind of a long story" said Al in a meek voice.

"We have more than enough time" said Ed

"Here isn't really the best place to explain, can we go back to central?" asked Al

"Sure we have a car outside waiting" replied Roy. They all headed outside...

"That's weird, I parked right here." Said Havoc, they all looked around to see if the car was even around. All of a sudden a long sharp black object shot right in front of Ed Face cutting his cheek.

"Gah! Oww that hurt" Shouted Ed

"what was that said Al. They all looked around for a split second

"what a shame I don't usually miss, I was aiming for your head, your lucky" said a mysterious voice

To Be Continued...

Well... what do you think? Please read and review, again I really value your opinion


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Why Al?

STOP!

Make sure you read the first six chapters!

"Since I missed you the first time, allow me to try again" said the mysterious voice. Ed looks around frantically the voice seamed to be coming from everywhere.

"Got ya" then what looked like a shadow slid across the floor and avoided shots by Havoc, and Riza and sliced right through Ed auto mail arm, well she really carved it off his shoulder

"You're fast but not fast enough" said the voice which they realized was Lust

"GAHHHHH" yelled Ed as he fell to his knees in pain gripping his shoulder.

"Now let's see how great the great Full Metal Alchemist is with out his Auto Mail arm." Said Lust

"You little..." yelled Havoc as he unloaded an entire clip in Lust's direction.

"Missed me" said Lust said as she put her nails through the back of Havoc's knee causing him to fall to the ground in pain

"You guys are to easy" said Lust with a bit of disappointment in her voice "I was hoping for more of a challenge from the famous Full Metal Alchemist" Right as Roy got his hand into snapping position Lust stabbed into the ground and broke a water pipe, soaking Roy from head to toe

"Damn You Lust" said Roy as he tried to dry some of himself off. Roy then started to charge Lust she just shot one of her nails through his side

"Colonel!" yelled Riza as she ran to Roy's side. She drew he gun or should I say guns. Riza then proceeded to completely obliterate Lust.

"That wasn't very nice, you made me die once" said Lush with bit of anger in her voice.

"HOLY HELL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PUT ME DOWN, SHIT HEAD!" yelled Riza as she was pinned to the wall through the shoulders by Lusts Nails

"You all are getting a bit annoying. Lust then turned her attention back to Ed.

"Well, well, well who would have ever though the Full Metal Alchemist would go down so easily?" Taunted Lust as Ed frantically tried to get to his feet. Al was standing there stunned; he just stood there as the whole group of them was taken down in an instant. Lust cut both of Ed's cheeks and his abdomen just to taunt him then she was about to slice poor Ed when Al finally snapped out of it and said

"LUST NO! You promised you wouldn't." Exclaimed Alphonse

"Your right we did have a deal... oh well." Agreed Lust, Just then Lust stabbed Ed in the side and disappeared

To Be Continued...

Well you like it? Yes? No? Maybe? Anyway please review I would really appreciate it 


End file.
